Pride
by Dragongirl224
Summary: Theresa is the heir to a pride of cats in Canada, but when 'wolves take her brother to the states, and she meets the pack, can she run away from the monsters she has been told they are, or will the boy who imprinted on her win her heart? OC/OC no vamps ;
1. Prologue:Pride

**Okay, so I've been sitting on this story for a while, and I finaly decided to publish it. No sparkly vampires involved XD**

* * *

The boy was frightened, no question, and he had reason to be, too. The moon was full, shining like a fresh minted coin. That wasn't what he was afraid of. No, he wasn't a werewolf, nothing of the sort. In fact, he was the youngest member of a pride who hunted werewolves. He was scared of the monsters that had taken him from his pride and ran with him in a sack flung over their shoulders. Right now, all five of his captors were in the middle of transforming, a prime time to run. Unforntunatly, iron chains kept a stubborn hold on him. The 'wolves were crying out in pain as their various apendages convulsed and twisted. The boy, Henry, had seen all the members of his pride transform, and they never cried out like this. Henry shook his thick mop of black hair out of his eyes, and away from the ducktape that held his mouth shut.  
They were going to kill him. They were going to kill him before his sister or anyone else could help.  
The werewolves had finished transforming. They rose on two legs, hideously contorted, body covered in wiry fur, spittle flying as they raised their heads to the moon. Their howl was a strange mix of human and wolf, almost like a man caught in some horrendous form of torture. Henry knew what that sounded like, torture. He was there when the 'wolves tortured and killed his father.  
He had been three at the time - he was ten now - he told his mother he didn't remember. But he did. Henry closed his eyes and waited for the werewolves to get bored with the moon and carry him off again. He hoped his sister could find him before they got bored with [I] him [/I]


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

**And enter chapter one! I own Thersea, her mom, Henry, Tammy, Tamera... All the characters except the ones mentioned in the books :)**

**

* * *

**

You have to let me go after him! He's my brother for-"  
"And my son."  
Mother-daughter arguments are pretty common. This particular mother-daunted argument was taking place in the living room of a large three story house. Mom was a tall, blonde, straight-backed woman, wearing a pair of black jeans and white blouse. The daughter, me,was a few inches taller than mom, with red hair, and wearing loose skinny jeans with a turquoise tank top. We seemed complete opposites, my mom with sharp features, me with softer cheek bones and nose. I had steely blue eyes and my mom had startling yellow ones.  
"I know you're his mom. You're my mother too." I paused "You know very well I'll go anyway."  
My mom, named Becka Carrol, sized me up.  
"You will do know such thing, Theresa." I jutted my chin rebelliously.  
"if Tamera and Tammy come with me, will you let me go?" Mother stopped tapping her fingers against her leg.  
"Well I was going to send Tammy and Kathy, but..."  
I shuddered. Kathy had been my mortal enemy since kindergarten when she stuck gum in my hair during nap time.  
"We can take care of ourselves, mom. We've already proven ourselves true pride members. Silver is one tough kitty, and Tamara can handle her jaguar form better than anyone else with the same. You know Tammy can deal with pretty much any thing with her cheetah." My mother considered.  
"Okay, you can go. But you'll have to go feline all the way. You can give your brother a ride back. You. Not Tamara, not Tammy, you." I could hardly keep a smile from my face. I was going to save my little brother.  
"Yes mama! I'll get Tamara and Tammy and we'll leave tonight." Becka smiled at her daughters enthusiasm, then sobered up when her mind returned to her missing son.  
"Bring Henry home, okay?"  
"Yes mom."

I ran into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and quickly sent out a text to Tamera and Tammy, telling them to meet me by the south edge of the forest battle ready in cat form. We were all about the same age, seventeen, and had been raised like sisters. Me, being the pride leaders daughter, had the most training. As my closest friends, Tammy and Tamara had received a lot of training, too. From thirteen years old, pride members were taught the shift to their cat form and back, and how to fight werewolves. Long ago, the 'wolves had hunted my pride, until they learned how to fight back, using their feline forms to their advantage. From then on, the pride was dedicated to ridding the world of the weres.  
I opened my jewelry box, and instead of the usual necklaces and earrings you'd expect to find, there were pure silver knives, and other werewolf-fighting implements. Now, I pulled out four paw shaped circles of iron with silver claw-shaped hollow bits on the end. I also pulled out something that looked like an orthodontists nightmare. It looked like a retainer, but with two silver tooth shaped bits hanging from the top. There was a matching one for the bottom. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a pair of leather pants and a tight grey tank top. Once I had changed into my morphing clothes, I gathered up the clunky bits of iron and silver, and hurried out the door.  
"I'll bring him back mom!"  
I ran until I was just out of the reach of the porch lights, and shifted to my feline form just as the sun rose over the eastern rockies.  
Among the pride, I was thought of as a rarity. I was the only one in the pride who became a white tiger. That was the fault of the wolves in Washington, three hundred years ago.  
The change hurt, but in a pleasant way. It was hard to describe. There was a certain freedom in not having a true form, and the pain was more like a release.  
Fully transformed, I shook my new ruff of fur. I slipped on the paw gauntlets, as they were called, and wiggled the retainer around in my mouth until it was firmly in place over my teeth.  
As I ran on four legs to meet with my friends, Silver woke up. All pride leaders had something special. Their cat and themselves were separate consciousness' inside one body. As the next leader, I had this ability. My cat was named Silver.  
It was sort of like having a Bluetooth device hooked into my head. Silver and I could communicate freely, with Silver lending me advice and thoughts, but I controlled what happened.  
When I got to the south edge of the forest, I found a panther and a cheetah waiting for me. They had similar gear to her, but smaller. The other two cats nodded at her and rubbed along my side A show of respect to a higher member of the pride. I just rolled my eyes. It always seemed like such a stupid thing. Why? What was he point? And Tammy and Theresa had been my friend from diaper years.  
All the cats purred in greeting, then I gave a little growl and gestured my head towards the south. Time to do a little hunting.

As we ran through the forest, the emerald green branches of Canadian evergreens whipping by, I reflected on the previous night. It had been a night before the full moon, (which would be tonight, I thought, looking up at the rising sun) and the clearing in the centre of our little self-run town had been preparing for the next night's festivities. Every full moon that there wasn't 'wolf hunting to be done, the pride gathered and put on a bit of a show. Each member of the pride could show off whatever skill they wanted. I had been tuning my guitar at about four pm. Tammy and I did a bit of a duet, Tammy playing the drums, me singing and playing the guitar. Tamara had been invited to join, but she wanted to work on her piano a bit more before she started performing. My little brother, Henry, had been outside in the little garden by the edge of the forest, omnipresent sketchbook on his lap, pencil in hand. No one knew exactly what happened, only that one minute, Henry was sketching the hillside in the low light of dusk, then in a sack carried by a brute with feverish eyes characteristic of a werewolf. It happened so quickly, and no one was near enough when it happened. Denis, one of the older pride members, had just barely seen it outside his second floor bathroom window. Several shapeshifters had followed the scent trail until they got to the border. As soon as I got wind of the news, well, hell hath no fury like a protective sister. I was in the emergency meeting with the rest of the pride, "discussing" what was to be done. To me it seemed like a lot of bull. By the time the meeting was over, dawn was weighing heavy on the pride. This was, of course, when mother and I had our own "discussion." and we all know how that turned out.

* * *

**R&R please! I need to know what people think of it if I'm gonna publish more :)**


End file.
